Detallitos
by SamSSF
Summary: Él se burla, dice que hago drama de los detalles más minúsculos. ¿Pero saben algo? ¡Él es el verdadero niño! Cuando las situaciones más triviales se vuelven los recuerdos más memorables. (Shadouge)


El calor era insoportable. Tenía el día completamente libre para mí pues, incluso cuando no había que ir a trabajar hoy, el departamento se encontraba completamente solo. Estaba aburrida, no se me antojaba hacer nada en lo absoluto. Se había averiado el aire acondicionado y lo único que me mantenía con vida era aquel viejo ventilador que con suerte todavía podía hacer girar sus hélices. Había desayunado sin prestar mayor atención a lo que comía, incluso dejé los platos sucios y me eché boca abajo sobre el sofá en la gran sala de estar. Era un alivio que no se encontrara sucia como el resto del departamento. Poco tiempo permanecí así. Con pereza logré sentarme, no podía permitirme quedarme dormida. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido del ventilador y el click click click de mis dedos presionando los botones del control remoto. Buscaba canal por canal algo bueno que ver, en vano.

\- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Sabía que no podía esperar algo mejor de ti! ¿Pero con mi hermana geme-

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Veamos este buzón durante siete minutos, patri-

\- ¡BILLY MAYS HERE WITH ANOTHER FAAAANTASTIC PRODUCT! YOU APPLY OXI-CLEAN HERE, AND THERE, ¡AND BANG! YOU HA-

\- Se espera que la temperatura mínima sea de 18°C, ¡perfecto para aquellos que hicieron planes a tiempo!

"Vaya señora estúpida, como si sólo fuera cuestión de tiempo."

\- Lo que nos hace pensar que la desaparición de mascotas no es mera casualidad.

Bajé el control remoto por unos instantes, curiosa. Incluso cuando el tema era algo trágico, ciertamente era mucho más relevante que toda esa basura que emitían al medio día.

\- Evidencia señala que hay un grupo de personas aún no identificadas que secuestran con toda intención a dichos animales con el fin de revenderlos. Se les recomienda, por favor, cuidar a sus mascotas.

Dirigí toda mi atención a la puerta cuando escuché que se abría. Apagué el televisor y dejé el control en el sofá, casi maquinalmente, sin desviar la mirada. Quería hacerle varias preguntas, como a qué hora se había marchado o a dónde se había ido a tan temprana hora. Pero esos detallitos eran lo de menos cuando deparé en aquella suave y pequeña criatura que traía entre brazos.

\- Shadow… - Bajé la mirada, alternando la vista entre aquel inocente animal y quien lo tenía cautivo.

\- … ¿Qué?

\- … ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?

\- No seas tonta, Rouge. - Hizo una mueca mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, una mano sobre ésta y la otra rodeando a la criatura.

Se trataba de un pequeño gato gris, de ojos grandes y dorados, precioso. Veía cada rincón del departamento; cohibido, temeroso. En contra de toda lógica, parecía sentirse más seguro siendo prisionero de aquel impredecible erizo. Ingenua criatura.

\- Lo vi muy sucio y se me antojó darle un baño.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Tú? - Cuestioné levantándome de mi asiento, con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro y cruzándome de brazos; divertida, pero desconfiada.

\- ¿Tiene algo de extraño? - Casi ignorándome, alzó al animal, viendo con atención y curiosidad su esponjoso pecho. - Apuesto a que debajo de toda esta suciedad hay un pelaje blanco.

Y, como si aún no notara que le estaba hablando, se dirigió al baño.

\- ¿Y qué apuestas? - Me colgué de sus palabras para seguir llamando su atención, pero él seguía alejándose. - No puedes ser tan tonto, cien pesos si tengo razón; su color natural sí es gris.

\- ¿Y qué gano yo? Si igual soy yo quien trae dinero a la casa…

\- De eso no te preocupes, que de todas maneras yo ganaré. - No me dejó de otra y tuve que seguirlo hasta el pequeño cuarto.

Estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿en serio sería tan bobo como para bañar a un gato? Ver para creer.

Y lo vi, pero todavía no lo podía creer. Me eché a correr cuando escuché que se producía el desastre, unos chillidos insufribles y cosas cayendo por aquí y por allá. Shadow también había caído. Fue lo primero que vi al entrar, las nalgas contra el suelo y completamente empapado. El chorro de agua seguía disparado de la manguera, incluso llegó a mojarme a mí, pero no al gato, quien se posó sobre Shadow, como si reconociera su triunfo.

\- Claro, la última forma de vida…

Pero no se mostraba en lo absoluto molesto, incluso tras escuchar lo anterior con mi sutil tono de "te lo dije". Su rostro no había cambiado en apariencia, seguía igual de inexpresivo, pero no podía evitar notar algo… peculiar. Tampoco pude evitar sonreír. Me daba pena admitirlo, pero me alegraba verlo cuando se divertía, y esta escena que para algunos podría parecer hasta ridícula, para él era una manera de escapar de su sombría monotonía.

No hablamos de un erizo mediocre, así que, aunque después de toda una hora batallando y con la cara destruida a arañazos, logró bañar al gato.

\- Bien, supongo que sí eres gris después de todo… - Dijo cargándolo y acariciando su pelaje con delicadeza, encariñado. Mi rostro se ruborizó por unos instantes, me encantaba ver ese lado amable que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar. - … Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. De vuelta a la calle.

\- Espera, ¿¡qué!? - No sabía qué me enojó más; el cambio repentino de planes, o que dijera aquello último en un tonito cantado.

\- Pues… lo traje para bañarlo. Ya está limpio, ya se va.

\- Pero, pero… ¡No puedes! - Exclamé, desconcertada, sin saber qué añadir.

\- Cómo no. Mira.

Le arrebaté el gato en cuanto lo vi dirigirse a la salida con él, como si simplemente planeara lanzarlo a la calle.

\- ¡Sé que puedes, no soy estúpida! - Le pegué en la cabeza con el rodillo, fue lo primero que estuvo a la mano. - Me refería a que no debes, ¡es cruel!

\- No le veo lo- Ya, no quería discutirlo más. Cerré la puerta en su cara, dejándolo fuera del departamento. Escuchaba cómo repetía mi nombre, una y otra vez mientras cada vez golpeaba con mayor fuerza, pero yo no le haría caso a su rabieta.

"Eso le enseñará."

Todavía se sentía la tensión en la sala de estar, por lo cual decidí irme a mi habitación. No lo hacía sola, me acompañaba esa pequeña criatura de preciosos ojos dorados.

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora que te veo con detenimiento, eres muy bonito. - Sonreí, abrazándolo. Me causaba un bienestar tenerlo entre brazos. - Bienvenido a la familia, pequeño.

Pero, cuando entraba apenas a la habitación y apenas la cerraba tras de mí, escuché a la puerta literalmente explotar.

\- ¡Rouge!

\- ¡Oye! - Exclamé molesta al verlo a él tan molesto. - ¿No traías contigo tus llaves?

\- Traía mi puño.

\- ¿Y ahora qué será de esa puerta?

\- La puerta ya no existe. - Ignorando ese detalle, prosiguió. - Oye, sé que tienes tanto derecho como yo sobre este departamento, pero no porque tú lo digas podemos simplemente adoptar a una mascota. ¡Sabes que apenas y podemos pagar la renta! ¡Apenas nos alcanza para mantenernos a nosotros!

\- Si tan solo no fueras un vago…

\- Ese gordo no sabe apreciar mi trabajo, que es diferente. - Respondió con el mismo tono fastidiado.

\- Tal vez si no te burlaras abiertamente de su cuerpo de huevo, no te tendría el ojo encima.

\- Y tal vez si él hiciera un poco de ejercicio, no me burlaría abiertamente de su cuerpo de huevo. - Empezó a sacudir sus manos frente a su rostro, como si quisiera callar lo que se acababa de decir. - ¿Importa eso ahora? ¡Discutimos algo importante, Rouge! ¡No desvíes el tema! ¿Qué haremos con el gato entonces si no lo corremos?

\- ¡Pues no lo corremos y ya!

\- ¿Y de dónde conseguirás el dinero para su comida?

\- De tu bolsillo, naturalmente. - Respondí, dándole la espalda y caminando, lejos de él, sin dejar de mirar a la criatura. - Además, los gatos son seres independientes, no necesitan realmente de un cuidado riguroso.

\- Rouge, no hablamos de un juguete, hablamos de un ser vivo. Sería parte de esta familia, como si fuera un hijo. ¡No estamos listos para un hijo!

\- ¿Lo… lo estaremos algún día? - Pregunté con curiosidad, apenas regresándolo a ver, con cierta pena.

Pero fue él quien explotó en vergüenza. Terminó en un rincón, con la cabeza contra la pared, huyendo de mi mirada.

\- No se trata de qué tan lindo sea o qué tanto cariño podamos darle.

\- ¡Y entonces de qué se trata, Shadow! - Repliqué al borde del enojo, molesta por su bombardeo de excusas.

\- ¡No quiero al gato aquí y punto!

Quedé pasmada. Sabía que tenía un mal temperamento. Siempre había disfrutado de molestarlo por eso, pero ésta era la primera vez que me alzaba la voz, la primera vez que me gritaba. Por un momento, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, tuve que fingir seguridad.

\- ¿Pues sabes algo? ¡Prefiero mil veces la compañía del gato que la tuya!

\- ¡Ja! Ni tú misma te la- Cerré la puerta nuevamente en su cara. - … crees… - Después de girar la cabeza un par de veces, notó que se encontraba una vez más fuera del departamento. - ¿Cómo demonios? ... ¡Rouge! ¡Rouge! ¡Abre esa maldita puerta!

Pero yo ya me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación, acostada en la cama, abrazando mis piernas.

"Ese Shadow… cuando crees haber conocido su lado amable, sólo rectifica que es un monstruo…"

Quise levantarme, lo más que conseguí fue sentarme al borde de la cama. Tenía la mirada perdida, no sacaba de mi mente todo pensamiento relacionado al erizo. Era molesto.

Finalmente me tranquilicé cuando escuché el ronroneo del gato. Usaba mis piernas como cobijo, frotaba su cuerpo contra mi piel, y la cálida sensación que generaba era muy grata. Lo levanté y lo coloqué en mi regazo.

\- ¿Sabes? Es difícil querer tanto a alguien como Shadow. - Empecé a decir en voz alta, acariciando al gato. Sabía que me escuchaba, me veía, estaba atento. Sonreí. - Bueno, me corrijo. Es difícil querer tanto a Shadow. Como seguramente ya comprobaste, es un ser único, con un temperamento… - Hice una pausa. Pensar en su mal humor, en vez de hacerme molestar, más bien me hizo alegrar… - … Me gusta mucho que sea así. No malinterpretes las cosas, yo sé que él en realidad no es así. Aunque malhumorado, él no es un ser cruel. Ha vivido los peores momentos de la vida. Cuando has estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces, bueno… te parece más natural y grato que la vida misma. - Solté un suspiro tras pensar en ello. Aunque le gustaba pensar lo contrario, él sabía que me necesitaba más a mí que yo a él… - ... y yo disfruto mucho de ser su compañía, de ser ese alguien en quien pueda apoyarse y seguir adelante… - Me dejé caer nuevamente contra la cama, esta vez ocultando mi rostro contra la almohada. No quería que viera mi rostro el pobre animal, él no tenía la culpa de nada. - Pero él es un tonto… - Yo pensaba lo contrario... - Él no se da cuenta de que soy yo quien lo necesita. También necesito a alguien en quien apoyarme… también lo necesito...

En ese mismo instante me ruboricé al verlo entrar por la puerta. Lo golpearía si acaso hubiera escuchado algo de lo que dije, pero no pensé más en ello cuando lo vi entrar a la habitación con un semblante distinto, uno más apaciguado. Incluso parecía preocupado.

\- No es buena idea esconderte en la única habitación de la cual los dos tenemos llaves… - Dijo como si buscara así iniciar plática, enseñándome sus llaves por unos instantes y luego guardándoselas de nuevo. - Pero aunque eso hubiera estado con llave, te juro que la hubiese mandado a volar. Nada me impedirá hablar contigo...

\- Y bien, ¿qué quieres? - Pregunté, pretendiendo no haberle dado mayor importancia al asunto.

\- ¿No puedo sólo pasar y hablar un poco con mi novia? - Se sentó a un lado mío, pero pasaron mil años hasta que se decidió a hablar. - Y dime… ¿Qué tal tu mañana? ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¿En serio vas a empezar con rodeos? ¿Tú? - Ni siquiera se atrevía a verme. - Ve al grano o vete.

\- Mira, si quieres conservar al gato, está bien, hazlo. - Por un momento pensé que sólo volvió para seguirme sermoneando, pero, comprobando que no quería escuchar más, me tomó del rostro e hizo que lo viera directo a los ojos. Ahora comprendía que sus intenciones eran honestas. - Yo te apoyo, Rouge. Sabes que te apoyo en todo, desde las situaciones más difíciles y complicadas hasta tus caprichos más infantiles. - Me sacó una sonrisa, me conocía muy bien. - Sobretodo tus caprichos infantiles. - … tal vez demasiado bien.

\- No, está bien, Shadow, tampoco medité mucho la situación… - No supe ni qué responder, sólo quería estar bien con él. - … Es tu culpa por traer a una gato tan lindo.

\- Bien, reconozco que fui mi culpa por robar el gato sólo porque se me hizo bonito.

\- ¡Qué!

\- ¿Otra vez con tus detallitos? Déjame seguir. El punto es que, sí, lamento no ser tan responsable como me gustaría aparentar. Y, por más que lo intento, no puedo, Rouge, lo siento. - Hizo una pausa larga, ni me atreví a pedirle que continuara. Le costaba. - Trato de darte lo mejor, pero soy muy descuidado, y te tengo viviendo mediocremente… y no quiero ni pensar en arrastrar a otro ser inocente a este estilo de vida tan… no sé… lo siento...

\- ¡Oye! ¿Quién dice que yo vivo mediocremente? - Me levanté y quedé frente a él con las manos en la cintura, recuperando mi seguridad. - Si tú quieres vivir así, allá tú, pero yo vivo con una persona grandiosa y nunca me aburro a su lado. - Sonrió. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. - Además de que lo quiero mucho. Y, si quisiera regalarme algo que me recuerde a él cuando no está, yo lo aceptaría y cuidaría con todo el gusto del mundo.

\- A veces desearía no estar tanto tiempo ausente. - Se levantó y ahora fue él quien me rodeó con su brazo, acercándome y besando mi mejilla. Luego, regresó a ver al gato. - Entonces está decidido; bienvenido a la familia, pequeño.

Recogí al gato y abracé a Shadow contentísima de la vida. Había sido la mejor resolución, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Nuestra pequeña familia crecía, empezaba a fantasear con el futuro. Sin embargo, alguien tocó a la puerta.

\- Esas niñas y sus apestosas galletas, ¡juro que les doy una tunda si no se marchan ahora mismo!

\- ¡Soy yo, Shadow, tranquilo! - Respondieron detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Una tunda? - Lo vi tomar una de las sillas de la sala mientras se escondía al otro lado. - Adelante.

\- No le harás daño a nadie. - Dije abriendo la puerta, asegurándome de interponerme en el camino, aún con gato en manos. - Hola, Sonic, ¿qué se te ofrece?

\- ¡Ah! Perdón la molestia, pero-

\- Ve al grano.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! - Sonic retrocedió al ver el bate que Shadow traía en manos, nervioso. - El punto es que se robaron a mi mascota y buscaba ayuda.

\- ¿Qué raza era? ¿Era grande? ¿Pequeño? ¿Un chihuahua?

\- No, de hecho Señorita Rose es… pequeño… gris… - Su mirada era de desconfianza. - … con preciosos ojos dorados… … … y ya lo encontré…

\- Ah, bueno, bien por ti. Ten un bonito día. - Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Tras meditar un poco sus palabras, me quedé pensando si acaso ésta podría ser la gata de Sonic. Me tranquilicé al alzarlo y confirmar que era macho. Sin embargo, hay gente muy tonta en este mundo, y me temía que el erizo azul fuera uno de ellos.

\- ¡Shadow! - Gritó del otro lado, tuve que abrirle la puerta. - ¡Sé que te desagrado, pero no por eso puedes robarme a mi gato!

Casi muere en risa.

\- ¿Tienes un gato? ¡Qué perdedor! ¿Tan mal te fue con Amy?

\- ¡Déjame en paz y dame a mi gato!

Se desvanecían los sueños de formar una familia, y mi novio, sin importar cuánto lo quisiera, era un ladrón.

Incluso en contra de lo que en verdad quería, entregué al gato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Hola! :D !

¿Qué les digo? Esta noche les traigo un One-Shot que hice hace un par de semanas c:

Aprovecho este pequeño paréntesis para dejarles saber que esta pequeña historia significa mucho para mí porque no la hice únicamente yo, tuve la colaboración de un gran compañero y amigo, a quien aprecio mucho y agradezco por hacer de esta historia posible :D

Esta historia fue hecha con el fin de participar en un concurso que se trataba de parejas. (Lamentablemente no ganamos :c ) Pero no por eso no adoro esta historia.

Y espero que a ustedes también les guste :D!

Bye ^ - ^ Cuídense c: !


End file.
